Wish upon a shooting star
by dragonqueen909
Summary: Have you ever made a wish after seeing a shooting star? What is the thing you want the most? Some people know and some people don't. Many gave up and others are still searching and hoping to find it. One soul wishing to be loved an other wishing to have someone to love. Their lives will be change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever made a wish after seeing a shooting star? What is the thing you want the most? Some people know and some people don't. Many gave up and others are still searching and hoping to find it. People believe that if you make a wish on a shooting star, it will come true. What would you do if those people were right? Would you wish for things without thinking or would you take your time and choose wisely? Wishes can bring you happiness in your life but they can also turn that very life in a living hell. Would you wish to receive the love you never had or would you wish to have someone to love and never feel alone again?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold but peaceful December night. The sky was clear of any cloud and the stars seem to shine more brightly than usual. There was snow on the ground, but that wasn't stopping the poor girl from crawling away from the man that was beating her with a wood stick.

"Where do you think you are going bitch" said the man before giving her a kick in the stomach. She cried in pain before coughing out blood.

"Please! Stop!" she cried.

"Shut up!"he told her while giving her an other kick in the stomach and hitting her back with the stick.

"Please!"she cried weakly.

"I told you to shut up!"he screamed before picking the girl by the hair and throwing her against a tree. She almost lost consciousness on impact but managed to stay awake. The man was on her again but this time he was trying to take her pants off. Knowing what he was going to do, she used all the rest of her strength to fight him off. She managed to give him a powerful kick on the leg, making him howl in pain. "Take that you bitch!" he said taking his knife and stabbing her. He looked at her with hate before leaving. She watched him disappear in the wood from her position on the ground. She didn't hope for help, because she knew no one would come, they never did. The girl wasn't stupid and knew she was dying, so while waiting for her last moment, she looked at the night sky and shining stars. Her baby blue eyes roaming from star to star, wondering if there was life out there or other dimension. Her mind immediately went to the 3 Transformers movies and the Autobots, wondering what could her life had looked like if she had a family like them.

"Why does everyone hate me so much? What did I do to deserve this life of pain and misery?" she ask to the sky before chocking on her blood. She saw a shooting star and wish for the only thing she always wanted but knew she will never have. "I wish to know, if only once in my life, what it feels like to be loved, cherished and protected" she said weakly before shivering from the freezing cold. Unknown to her, across the cosmos, someone was listening to her words. She was now shaking like a leaf, her teeth shattering uncontrollably from the cold she was feeling more and more. The girl look at the sky one last time before closing her eyes, believing that it was the last thing she will see before giving her last breath. Suddenly she felt warm surround her, banishing the cold that had slowly claimed her.

"_**Child..." **_said a masculine voice. She opened her eyes in fear that the man had decided to come back, but it wasn't him. In fact there was nothing around her beside the trees and snow.

"Who's there?"she whisper in fear before feeling a presence beside her, but when she look, she saw nothing.

"_**Do not fear my sweet child. I have heard the cry and call of your soul across the universe and dimensions. Your life has been miserable, but your heart and soul is pure. Now sleep, when you wake again it will be in your new life" **_the voice said. She was getting more and more sleepy but she wanted to know who he was.

"Who are you?"she ask just before she fell asleep, he told her his name.

"_**I am Primus, my child" **_he said gently before everything got dark.


	3. new life or a dream?

(In an other dimension)

Optimus Prime was walking in the hall of Diego Garcia. Making sure he did not step on any humans on his way to the rec room. When he stepped through the door, he smiled at what he saw. Humans and Autobots were gather around a big tree and were currently putting the last decoration on it. The only thing missing was the star on the top.

"Optimus! Optimus!"call an excited voice. The Prime look at his feet and saw the 6 years old girl of Will and Sarah Lennox holding a big star in her arms.

"Well hello little Annabelle" he said.

"Can you help me put the star on top of the tree?"she ask.

"Of course" he respond before picking the little child in his hand. Optimus walk to the tree and brought his hand high enough for her to place the star. Everyone in the room cheered and Optimus put the child back down. She went running and laughing to her parents after thanking the Autobots Leader for his help. He smile sadly at the child with lounging in his spark. He always wish to have his own sparkling. His own child to take care of and love. Bumblebee didn't really count, he was already a young mech when the Autobots find him and Ironhide took the role of the creator. After the death of Elita-one in the war, Optimus had lost the hope to ever have a family of his own.

Later that night, when everyone was sleeping soundly. In Optimus private quarter, a wise presence was watching the Autobots Leader sleep.

"_**You have been alone for far to long**_ _**young Prime.**_ _**It is time for you to find happiness...**_ "said a voice before the presence disappear. Not long after, Optimus opened his optics and look around his room.

"_Weird, I had the feeling that someone was watching me"_ he though before returning to his recharge.

The next morning, he was awoke by his com-link.

::Optimus here:: he answer.

::Hey Prime! Sorry if I woke you up, but Galloway just arrived unannounced and want to speak to you. I told him you were not awake yet, but he kept insisting:: said Ironhide. Optimus groan in annoyance. He was a very patience mech, but that human have a way to get on his systems.

:: Okay, I'm on my way::he said before closing his com-link and exiting his quarter to meet with the human liaison.

(? P.O.V)

When I opened my eyes, I was laying on my back in a huge room. Looking around, I saw that it looked like a bedroom, but everything was so big and so high that I was feeling like a baby again. "_Where I'm I and how did I get here?" _I asked myself. Then I remembered, I was stabbed and slowly dieing when that voice appeared and said I was going to wake up in a new life. I try to get up, but couldn't and that's when I saw that I wasn't human anymore. I was made of metals, cables and circuits. I was so shocked that I didn't hear the door of the room open or see the mech looking at me with wide optics. Then I started crying. I was a monster now, people will hate me more than before.

(normal P.O.V)

Optimus couldn't believe what he was seeing. He just came back from meeting the annoying liaison and intended to go back to his recharge. He wasn't expecting to find something that no Autobots or Decepticons have seen since the beginning of the war. He just stared at the sparkling laying on his berth room floor. He snapped out of his shock wen the sparkling started to cry. Optimus went to it and gently picked it up but it kept crying it's spark out in distress. He was even more shock to find out that it was a femme, but she didn't seem to know that she wasn't on the floor anymore. The mech gently brought her to his chest plate and sit on his berth.

"Shhhhhhh,little one. I'm not going to hurt you" he said gently. She abruptly stopped crying before flashing her blue optics open in surprise. The sparkling femme froze and just stare with abnormally wide optics. The Prime saw the shock and distress in the child wet optics.

(sparkling P.O.V)

I just stared, frozen in place at the robot looking at me. "_I am dreaming, I know it's a dream, it have to be,_ _because no one has ever looked at me with kindness and especially not Optimus Prime for the simple reason that he is not real. He's a fictional character. It's a dream. A dream of my greatest desire. My last dream before I died." _I said mentally. I didn't want it to end. If only it was real, that he was really there holding and looking at me that way, as a real living being. I want it so much that I could imagine and feel the warmth coming from his chest and arms holding me close to him. For the first time in my horrible life even if it was in a dream, I wasn't feeling like a worthless piece of trash.

(Optimus P.O.V)

I watch the sparkling in my arm looking at me like I would disappear the moment she would blink. It was a bit troubling. We stood there looking at each other in silence until she started to fall asleep. At that moment, she finally moved and clung to my chest plate armor like there was no tomorrow. Now I was worried. Why was she so afraid to go to recharge?

(sparkling P.O.V)

I didn't want this dream to end for fear that he would disappear. So I held on his armor and fought the sleepiness, because I knew that once I fell asleep, I wouldn't wake up again. Then, the presence of before was there again.

"_**It's alright sweet child. You can sleep. Everything is going to be fine" **_I heard the voice softly say in my head. I don't know why, but I have the feeling that I could trust this mysterious voice named Primus. So I let sleep claim my abused and exhausted mind.

(normal P.O.V)

Optimus watch the sparkling finally fall asleep. He was unsure of what to think of the situation. His spark and mind was telling him two different things. He wants to keep the young child. He knew it was selfish and that a Prime should not have that kind of though, but his spark was almost begging to keep her. His logic was telling him to find her creators and give her back. For now, he will let her recharge. It was still to early in the morning to go to the med bay. A grumpy Ratchet wasn't something you want to face at 5 am. Optimus laid down on his berth with the sparkling on his chest to be more comfortable. He put a protective hand on top of her before falling to recharge himself.


	4. daddy?

(sparkling P.O.V)

I was worm, warmer that I have been for a long time. I snuggled closer to the source and I could hear a kind of humming sound. It was soothing. I feel safe here, wherever here is. I was hungry but I didn't want to move or leave that feeling of safety._ "Wait, we're not suppose to be hungry when we're dead! Right?" _I thought before stretching and opening my eyes. When I saw were I was or rather on who I had been sleeping on, I had to blink several times. That's when I realize that the dream I had was not a dream.

"Your real!" I exclaim, but it wasn't words that came out, it was a variety of chirps and clicks.

(normal P.O.V)

The clicking sound woke Optimus up. The sparkling was trying to get closer to his face but wen he opened his optics to look at her, she stopped, unsure. She still remembered how the people had always treated her in her other life and she didn't know what will make it different in this one. At that moment there was a weird growling sound. She was startled by it and looked around the room in fear. That's when Optimus smile at her.

"You don't need to be afraid. There's no monsters here. It's just your empty tank telling you that you need to refuel" he reassured her gently. She looked at him a little embarrassed before her tank growled again. "We don't have sparkling energon, but I'm sure Ratchet will think of something" he said before carefully siting up so she didn't fall down. She looked at him in curiosity wandering what a sparkling was. She never heard that term in the movies before.

The more time he spend with her the more he wanted to keep her, but he knew it wasn't right so he put his feelings aside. There was more important thing to do at this moment, like feeding the hungry child in his arms. He checked his internal clock and was shocked to find out that it was 9 am. He had overslepted. Securing his hold on her, he stood up from his berth and walked out of his quarters. While he was making his way to the med bay, the sparkling was looking at everything she could see with big curious baby blue optics. Entering the med bay, Optimus saw that only Ratchet was there.

"If it's not a life threatening situation, come back later. I have important thing to do" said the medic grumpily without looking up from what he was doing.

(sparkling P.O.V)

I was so hungry that my stomach or tank as Optimus called it, started to hurt. Event if I was used to that feeling from years of starving and searching for food to survive. I couldn't stop making the most pitiful cry of my life. I think that sound was universal. I had heard it before. It was the sound a baby made to tell his parents that he was hungry.

(normal P.O.V)

Ratchet froze in mid movement before he slowly turned around. He was so sure that he had imagined that sound. So wen he saw the sparkling in his leader's arms, his processor crashed. Optimus sighed at his medic reaction while the sparkling giggled when she saw him feint. It took 2 minutes for Ratchet to come back online. When he did, he took the sparkling from his leader so fast that she squeaked in surprise. Then he started to do scan after scan to reassure himself that she was real.

"Ratchet, she is very much real I assure you" say the Prime to his medic. Ratchet looked at Optimus with absolute disbelieve.

"But how is it possible? The Allspark is gone and last time I checked none of the femmes was carrying" ask the CMO.

"I don't know old friend, but I found her in my room when I came back from a meeting this morning and she wasn't there when I first left. It's like she appeared from thin air" he answer.

"Sparklings don't just appear like that Optimus. Someone must have put her there when you were out" says Ratchet with the sparkling still in his arms and even more hungry. Before she could stop herself, she let out an other loud pitiful yell of hunger and started crying. That brought Ratchet's attention back to her. Giving the child back to his leader, he went in search of materials to build a temporary bottle to feed her until he could build a proper one. Optimus start to rock her gently in hope to calm her a little. At this stage she was too hungry to calm down. In fact, she didn't have control over her reaction. She only stopped when something was pushed in her mouth and she started to suck the liquid coming from it.

(Optimus P.O.V)

While I feed her, Ratchet was scanning to know who was her creators. Watching her drink her energon with half open optics and a contented purring (imagine yourself bottle feeding a kitten). I promptly felt my spark melt with love for the little child and without knowing it, I started purring myself. I held her closer to my chest in an unconscious act of possessiveness.

(normal P.O.V)

Hearing an other set of purring, Ratchet looked from his scan monitor just in time to see his Prime hold the sparkling closer to him. Arching one brow plate at the scene he shook his head before returning to his monitor to read the result. "_That is unusual, it's the first time I ever saw Prime act that possessively. Almost like..." _his though were interrupted by the beeping of the monitor. He almost crashed again at seeing the data on who was the creator of the sparkling.

"What in the pit!?"he exclaim in shock.

"Is something wrong Ratchet?"asked Optimus.

"Yes! The result say that there is only one creator coding and it's impossible because there must be two to create a sparkling!"answered the CMO.

"Are you sure you didn't miss something when you did the scan?"asked the Prime.

"No, and that's not all. The scan say that the coding is yours" he said, still in shock.

"What! But I never..." didn't finish Optimus. He looked at the child drinking the energon from the bottle in his arms. "_She's really mine? How? I don't understand. Is that feeling of been watched last night have something to do with it?" _He asked himself deep in though. Suddenly, an ancient, powerful and wise presence could be felt in the med bay before a voice was heard by all those present.

"_**Yes she's yours. I have granted you your spark desire for a child of your own and gave you my blessings. Take good care of her young Prime, because her soul is begging and longing for love and acceptance. Now I will show you and your medic what her old life has been" **_it says. Optimus and Ratchet where suddenly assaulted by the memories of all the suffering and misery that she went through before Primus gave her an other chance.

"HOW CAN PEOPLE DO THAT TO A INNOCENT CHILD!" burst Ratchet in rage and disgust at what the people did to her. "IF I EVER SAW THOSE EXCUSE OF HUMANS THEY WILL HAVE A TASTE OF MY WRENCH!" he kepted raging. Optimus just held her protectively against him, his spark breaking for her at all that she had to suffer before.

"I will love her with all that I am. I give you my word Primus" says Optimus to his God.

"_**Good, I know you will. You can share the knowledge with others"**_ Primus said before leaving. Putting the empty bottle aside, the Prime lift the sparkling to level with his face. She looked at him with insecurity and curiosity.

"It doesn't matter to me if you were a human in your old life. You are mine now and I will never let something like what you endured happen again. I promise you that I will love you and protect you until the day I go offline" he promised her. He saw the hope in her optics before she encircled what she could of his face with her arms and nuzzled him.

(sparkling P.O.V)

It's the only thing I ever wanted. To be loved and protected. I reached for him with all my soul and felt something connect with it before the most powerful feeling of love I ever felt was sent to me.

~_I promised my sparkling. I will never let anyone do that to you ever again~_he said through our new bond. I sent him my happiness and hopes. In return he sent me his love and protectiveness he felt towards me.

~_Love you too__daddy~_ I told him.


	5. Autobots and bad memory

(normal P.O.V)

"When are you planing to tell the others?"ask Ratchet.

"The sooner the better" answer Optimus, his optics never leaving the sleeping sparkling in his arms. She had fall asleep sometime after forming the creator bond with him. "She is so beautiful and perfect" he say. His love and awe shining in the way he look at her.

"Well then, I better call everyone to the rec room" say Ratchet wile doing just that. "You know, when we think about it, she does look like you" say the medic looking at the child. She had Optimus's face structure and his antenna. She'll probably also end up with the same battle mask too.

Ratchet was the first to enter the rec room. When he did, all conversation stopped.

"So Ratchet, why did you call us here?"ask Mirage.

"Optimus have an announcement to make" answer say medic. He step aside to let the Prime enter the room.

"Autobots, I want to announce you all that from today we have a new member in our team" he say with a mysterious smile.

"who? Is it a femme or a mech?"ask Ironhide.

"It's a femme and I have yet to find out what her designation is" the Autobots Leader say looking at his troops.

"What da ya mean by that?"ask Jazz curious. Optimus just smile in respond. They hadn't see the sparkling yet. She was just small enough to be shield from the others eyes by his arms armor.

~_Wake up sweetspark. I want to introduce you to the other bots~ _he gently nudge her through the bond but kept his optics on his soldiers. At first she didn't react, but soon start to wake up. When she did, she stretch her body the best she currently was able to and peek up from her hiding place. The bots had start to talk among themselves about who and where the new member was. The first bot to see her was Bumblebee. The moment the scout lay optics on her, he had to blink several time in disbelieve. He quickly came out of his shock and coo at her. She coo back at him and made happy chirps and clicks.

"Is that a sparkling!"exclaim Chromia seeing her too. That brought the attention of the others to her. When they saw what she mean, they too blink several time. The sparkling look at the blue femme after the exclamation, but soon return her attention to Bumblebee. She happily chirp at him and made grabbing motions in his direction.

"I think she want you to hold her Bumblebee" say Optimus with a smile. Say scout look in surprise at his leader before walking to him unsure. He carefully took the child in his arms and gently hold her to his chest plates.

(sparkling P.O.V)

I can't believe it! The Bumblebee is holding me in his arms. He always have been my favorite Autobot next to Optimus. I could feel how tense and afraid he was of dropping me. So I did the only thing I could think of. I push myself up until I reach his collar plate and hug his neck wile at the same time nuzzling his jaw with my head. Bee instantly relax and hug me back. I purr in joy when he return my hug.

"Awww, that's just so cute" say a pink femme. If I remember the movie correctly, her name was Arcee.

I had always want someone as sweet and gentle as Bumblebee for a brother and I knew he was the perfect bot for it, so I reach for him with my soul just like I did with Optimus. When I felt it connect with his and saw the surprise look on his face, I beam at him.

~_Big brother Bee!~_I say to him through our newly form sibling bond. His surprise look turn to one of happiness and I could feel how honored he was that I choose him as a brother. I won't know it until later, but Jazz had recorded everything.

(normal P.O.V)

To say that the other bots were surprise, was a statement. Even Optimus was surprise that she had connect that fast with the scout and even create a sibling bond with him. From what he saw of her past life, he thought that she would have been wary of others after all the pain and mistrust she had faced but maybe it was because it was Bumblebee in the first place. It was almost impossible to be afraid of the young scout.

Soon after the cute moment, a red mech with an Italian accent came forward to have a closer look at the new addition.

"Well aren't you a cute little signorina" he coo at her. "My designation is Mirage" he say with a little smile. She look at Mirage in curiosity with her helm tilt to the side making many bots have a she-make-something-cute face. She didn't remember seeing him in the movies but she could be wrong because he look familiar, she wasn't sure. Looking at the others bots she saw that more than haft of them weren't in any of the movies.

Next to come were Arcee, Chromia and a purple femme name Flareup. The three femmes surround the scout and the sparkling was snatch by Arcee and cradle gently to the femme's chest plates. At first the baby bot was afraid to be in a stranger's arms but when she saw the soft and gentle look in the femme's optics she calm down.

"Hello sweetie" she greet the little one with a soft smile. The sparkling look at her a little wary but curious before reaching with her little servo to touch Arcee face. Chromia and Flareup coo and awe at the cute gesture.

"She's the cutest sparkling I've ever seen" say Flareup wile petting the child helm with a digit. Making say child purr like a kitten.

"Yes she is. I want one too" say Chromia. She miss the look Ironhide give her at that comment. Making others laugh at his face.

"I'm sure you will someday" say a smiling Arcee to her sister.

After that, the still nameless sparkling was introduce to Ironhide, Prowl, Jolt, the Terror twins Sideswipe and Sunsteaker, Hound, Red Alert, Blurr and Jazz. But when the younger set of twins start to punch each-others to be the first of the two to introduce themselves it brought back an unwanted and scary memory from her past life. Her loud wail of fear made them stopped abruptly but it was to late. She didn't heard the bots calling her nor was she aware of anything happening around her. She was stuck reliving that fearful memory.

(Optimus P.O.V)

The fear my sparkling was feeling and sending through the bond was one of absolute terror. From the corner of my optics I saw a distraught and really confused Bumblebee and concluded that he was feeling her emotion through his own bond. I took her from Jazz arms and hold to my chest plate protectively. A low growl find it's way out of the deepest of my being as I glare at the twins. They shrink and back away in fear only to be hit on the helm by Jetfire cane.

"Don't you have any manners? Shame on you younglings!" say the old Decepticon seeker that joined our faction. I was barely aware that the others had back away from me with caution and some with fear as I keep glaring and growling at the twins without having control over it.

"Skidz! Mudflap! You better leave the room right now!" I heard Ratchet tell the twins before slowly coming close to me with his hands in front of him in an non-threatening way. My growling at him didn't stop him from cautiously coming closer.

"Easy Optimus. Easy. I'm not going to hurt her. No one here is going to bring harm to your sparkling" Ratchet told me gently when he stopped at a respectable distance. I didn't know why I was growling at Ratchet like he was going to hurt her. I knew he would never hurt my little one or any sparkling for that mater. I just couldn't stop!

"She's not hurt, just afraid. Right now she need you to understand that she's not in danger and that no Autobots is going to hurt her like she has been before" he say in a calming manner. I search his optics for any lies but found only sincerity. At that realization, my growling stop.

~_DADDY! ~_ I look down at my terrified and still crying sparkling before reaching and sending all my love, protectiveness and comfort through our bond.

(sparkling P.O.V)

_I was just searching garbage containers for food again when three drunk guy came in the alley. I just ignore them and keep searching for food._ _That is until I felt their presence behind me. I slowly turn around to face them. From what I could tell they were at least in their thirty. One of them was fat with short blond hair and blue eyes. The second was an average Asiatic, black hair, brown eyes. The last one was a bit unusual. He was abnormally tall with long midnight hair that reach the small of his back and acidic green eyes that pierce your soul. They were all looking at me with this weird look in their eyes that make me want to run away and hide were I would not be found until I came out. I quickly look for an escape but to my dismay, the only way out was the entry of the alley and they were standing in front of it. _

"_What are you doing in a dark alley like this at night girl?" the Asiatic ask me._

"_Didn't you see that that she was searching the trash for food idiot? She don't even have shoes or socks on her feats" growl the tall one._

"_WHAT! There's no way that a pretty girl like her is possibly homeless. Are you homeless?" exclaim and ask the Asiatic. My only respond was to back away until my back was to the wall._

"_Then if she is, what do you say that we make her feel loved tonight?" proposed the fat one while grabbing my arm and stopping me from running away. I start to cry, I knew what was going to append and I didn't want to relived that memory again. I want to be with the Autobots. I want Optimus. I want my daddy._

"_Good idea! You're going to be so loved tonight, that you will beg to be loved again after" the Asiatic say before coming my way, but before he could reach me the tall one grabbed the back of his shirt._

"_What make you think you're going to be the first to have fun?" he ask._

"_Because I say so" reply the Asiatic._

"_I don't think so" growl the tall guy before the two men start to punch each-others. While they fight I could feel the fat guy hand touching my chest. No not again! Please make it stop! I don't want to remember! I felt his hand going lower and lower. _NO! PLEASE STOP! DADDY! I call with all my heart and soul. Then I felt daddy presence with me and the three guys and alley disappear. Protectiveness, love and comfort was the only things I could feel coming from him. His emotions were so powerful that they were chasing anything else away.

_~ It's alright. I got you. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe~ _daddy told me. I opened my eyes to find myself in his arms. When I look at him, I have to do a double take. His normally blue optics were yellow but full of love, real love. Then they were blue again and I was safe. No drunk guys were going to rape me with him protecting me.


End file.
